


Is that an order?

by SaberNezumi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Based on Black Eagles Route, Canon-Typical Violence, Edeleth only mentioned, F!Byleth, F/F, Post-Time Skip, Small spoilers about Mercedes's story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberNezumi/pseuds/SaberNezumi
Summary: "Loving someone isn’t something we can afford in times of war...”Ladislava thought that living and dying for the Empire and the one she had sworn to protect was her only purpose in life. And then Mercedes happened.





	Is that an order?

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I tried to link to the original art, but AO3 doesn't allow it, I think, so... this fic was inspired by drawings made by @tuberpaste and @peomkin.

The guards moved aside as soon as they saw her approach, one of them even made a small nod when she passed by. In the middle of the audience room, the one for which she had sworn to give her life so many years ago awaited. The red of her attire contrasted against the worn stone of the walls, her pale collected hair exposed the fine lines of her face, the metal of the horns in her crown gave off a slight shine, although never as blinding as the first time Ladislava saw her crowned as Emperor.

"I have been informed that Her Majesty wanted to see me", she said, kneeling in front of her. The dry sound of her armor hitting the marble floor of the room echoed through the place. She only looked up when she heard Edelgard's voice speak to her.

“Ladislava, I am not in the habit of repeating myself. You know that in my presence there is no need for such a degree of formality, at least not from you”, Edelgard pointed out with a gesture of her hand that she could stand up. Ladislava followed her order without objection. "We discussed it years ago”.

"But now Her Majesty is Emperor".

Edelgard just sighed, somewhat resigned. She walked past her, and without having to indicate anything, Ladislava followed her a couple of steps behind. Edelgard informed her that they would take a short walk through the monastery and its surroundings, since today the refugees from the last village that had been involved in the recent skirmishes with Faerghus would arrive, and she wanted to assess the situation, in addition to be present for them and to look them face to face. For Edelgard, it was the least she could do for the sacrifices her people were suffering.

As they moved through each room and garden, Ladislava didn’t cease to be surprised at how much Her Majesty had changed over the years. For those who barely knew her it would seem subtle or even non-existent, but for her, she only believed it because she saw it day after day. She still remembered the first time their eyes met, although at that moment Ladislava never imagined that the Emperor’s daughter would ever even address her by name, much less be aware of her existence.

If she concentrated, Ladislava could swear she was able to hear the grim cries and the screams for help that surrounded her that time. The Emperor and his family, along with a small caravan, had passed through her hometown, a place somewhat hidden in a certain corner of Fódlan's Fangs, as she was told, after a protocol visit to Brigid, as they needed to acquire supplies. It was at that time when a group of Dagda rebels tried to capture the Emperor and kill his progeny. There wasn’t much time to try to escape, from one moment to another the village became a ruthless battlefield.

She doesn't remember much of the confrontation itself, only visions of some part of her home in flames and her father's desperate screams, urging everyone to seek refuge. It was when the sounds of the battle weaken, when no more metal was heard colliding with other pieces of metal, when the explosions and the crackling of fire diminished, when the runaway horses were far away, that she became more aware of what had just happened. Albeit, she only understood the news that she was the only survivor of her family when a pair of soldiers made her line up with other boys and girls in her same situation, about ten others, at the side of the main road because the Emperor's wife had required it. A few minutes later, the most beautiful woman she had seen until that moment paraded in front of them, visibly affected, giving them words of comfort, trying to reassure the little ones, who were still clearly upset and confused. A little girl walked behind her, who didn't seem to be more than five years old. As soon as she saw her, Ladislava couldn’t look away, especially when her eyes met the girl's. She was surprised to see how, despite the fear Ladislava could see reflected in them, it was in no way similar to the compassion and dignity with those she looked at each one of the children waiting in that row, every single one of them still covered in dirt, ash and blood. Holding on to her mother's hand, the little girl learned the realities of war.

At the end of the day, every orphan got on a single cart and the soldiers informed them that from that day on they would work as squires for House Hresvelg. After an hour, the smoke column produced by the bodies that the soldiers had burned in a pile was still visible in the sky. Ladislava would return years later to leave flowers on the ground where her family lay, a mass grave without a name and only a rock indicating the place where all those who died that day rested.

“First of all, I wanted to inform you personally about your next mission”, Edelgard didn’t slow her pace nor did she turn to look at Ladislava as she spoke to her. They were approaching the entrance hall and they could already hear that the marketplace was somewhat livelier than usual. "I'm sorry, I know you told me you wanted to visit a certain village, but it won't be possible”, it was at that moment that the girl stopped to face her. Ladislava kept her gaze and knew that the apology was sincere. "I need you to handle the provisions that we will send to Goneril, at least until the Empire is consolidated in that territory”.

“Her Majesty shouldn’t apologize. If those are my orders, I will fulfill them with pleasure”.

The slight grimace on Edelgard's lips told Ladislava that the Emperor wasn’t entirely convinced with her words, though that wasn’t something that surprised her. Her protégé had always been able to see through appearances and masks, she knew how to move safely between the machinations of the nobles of the court, clearly seeing their true intentions. No, the fact that Edelgard saw through her like crystal wasn’t what caught Ladislava's attention. It was how warm her eyes were when she seemed to do so. That cold and impenetrable distant look, had been replaced by one that showed affection and wisdom, appreciation for her allies and respect for her enemies.

"You don't have to pretend with me”, Edelgard resumed her walk to the main entrance. Ladislava remained expressionless at those words. "As much as those are my orders, I know it wasn’t in your plans to move so suddenly away from the monastery”.

The gatekeeper greeted them with a nod when they crossed the hall portal. From the top of the stairs they watched the marketplace and how the merchants were making room for the column of refugees and soldiers that it was already visible climbing the last section of the path that led to the monastery. With a wave of her hand Edelgard gave the order to begin lifting the heavy bars that protected them from unwanted visitors.

The second time Ladislava ran into Edelgard was when she was appointed as a member of her personal guard, six years after that fateful day in her village and only one week after the little girl had returned from her years in Faerghus. Ladislava remembered the child of that time as one more of many, with her own insecurities, her particular tastes, endowed by her older siblings and very affectionate with the little ones. A short time later, the imperial family began to suffer one tragedy after another, or at least that is what they were told in those days, the official history that circulated through the Empire. Fate’s cruel mockery. Gradually, the laughter disappeared from that large palace, the echo of children running through the halls was replaced by the most absolute of silences and, from time to time, the cry of a desperate mother and the helpless curses of an Emperor stripped of everything, even his political power. She doesn’t know exactly how long it was until Edelgard returned with them, the only one of her siblings who had managed to survive whatever happened to them. That girl's eyes no longer evoked any compassion, they only harbored storms. A month later, in secret, Edelgard made her kneel and swear eternal loyalty to her and her cause. And Ladislava’s heart, still desperate to find meaning in all of this, didn’t hesitate to pledge her life to the daughter of the woman who welcomed her in her darkest moment, who granted her a new home and purpose.

When she kissed Edelgard's hand, Ladislava prayed that the road covered in blood that they began to travel would culminate in a new dawn for Fódlan and its future regent.

"Here they come”, Edelgard murmured, tensing her back.

A silent caravan of men and women began to pass through the entrance arch, carrying their entire lives in mere sacks and bags behind them, the few personal belongings they had managed to bring with them. Some of the children who accompanied them were hiding behind the legs of their parents, still scared, while the older ones looked suspiciously to everything around them, surely unable to reconcile yet the costs of war, meaningless to many. They were accompanied by part of the battalions that had survived the confrontation; luckily for them, there weren’t many losses at their lines. Some of the horses carried carts with larger belongings that the villagers had managed to save, while the caravan closed with a last pair of solitary carts. Under the blankets that covered them, they were loaded with the bodies of those who had perished in battle.

Ladislava held on tightly with one of her hand the hilt of the sword that rested at her side. It was a gesture, although unconscious, used to give her a certain sense of security. She was looking for a particular face in the crowd. Ladislava held her breath until she finally saw her in the middle of the mage's battalion that was walking a little ahead of the last wagons that were entering. Her clothes were still somewhat dirty and in certain parts even torn, but the woman’s soft smile radiated such serenity that she comforted everyone around her. A couple of children walked with her and she talked to them, probably to keep their attention away from the chaos of their current situation.

"Your Majesty! We managed to push back the Kingdom’s forces, but the outpost north of Brionac Plateau has been severely undermined”, one of the commanders in charge of the expedition approached them to give a preliminary report. "Part of our forces have remained in place to help rebuild”.

"Understood. Thank you for your service”, the soldier bowed to both of them, waiting for his orders. “Please report to Hubert, he will listen in more detail for the final battle report. How many refugees accompany you?”

"About thirty people, most of them constitute families, and about seven children whose parents we confirm died at the fray”, the soldier pointed the group of children who had entered along with the mages and other bishops.

"I see. You can retire”, Edelgard followed Ladislava's line of vision, who from the moment the caravan had entered the marketplace had not taken her eyes off a certain person in the middle of the crowd. She waited for the soldier to retire to speak to her again. “A few days ago, you officially required a permit to travel for a few days to Hevring. Mercedes required the same thing just a few hours later, did you know that?”

Ladislava's expression was difficult to read, as always, but the slight change in weight from one foot to another and the way she licked her lips slightly told Edelgard much more than a confirmation could. The general didn’t look at her, she was still staring at Mercedes, who had the children in her care sitting on bales of straw at the side of the smithy and was sharing them cuts of an apple she had obtained with one of the merchants.

"It seems she has seen us...", nothing escaped Edelgard. Mercedes was greeting them from the marketplace and didn’t stop until Ladislava gestured back. Her smile made the general's cheeks dye a subtle carmine, and Edelgard had to contain the small laugh that wanted to escape from her lips. "This is exactly what I want to talk about with you, Ladislava”.

It wasn’t characteristic of her to feel nervous, but she couldn’t help swallowing at the words of her Emperor.

It had been more than five years since her path intertwined with Mercedes’s. It was in the middle of these same walls when her eyes met for the first time. And on that occasion, Ladislava could have sworn that in front of her wasn’t a simple woman, but a vision of those divine beings that adorned the walls and ceilings of churches and cathedrals.

Their battalion was in the middle of a complicated confrontation against one of the main commanders of the Church, Gilbert, and he was making it difficult to move forward. Diverting two axe blows directly to her armor had seriously injured her arm, and Ladislava felt that her energy was dropping at almost the same speed as her blood was spilling on her wyvern’s back. Gradually, her vision was becoming more diffuse, so she had to make a decision quickly. If it was her time to fall in battle, she would not do so without seriously injuring those who dared to stood in the way of her Emperor first. It was at that moment that a faint golden light surrounded her, and she felt an immediate warmth running through her body, caressing her muscles, relieving them of exhaustion. She regained sensation in her injured arm, which she could barely move a few moments back and whose condition had made her assume that she would lose it anyway. The spell was about to end when Ladislava turned around, and through that divine light she could see her, just a couple of meters away, with a concentrated expression and quickly reciting the words necessary to save her life.

She smiled. Her Emperor’s powerful allies had arrived. If the stories were true, then the Church didn’t have a chance. That day, the Empire would seize Garreg Mach, there wasn’t an ounce of doubt in her heart.

It was hours later, in the corner of one of the classrooms that was functioning as a provisional infirmary, that she could finally get to know her name. Mercedes von Martritz, legitimate heiress of the late Baron Martritz. Ladislava didn’t know exactly what the woman would have seen on her face, but she smiled kindly and confirmed her thread of thoughts. That she was the stepdaughter of Baron Bartels, cast aside when the man managed to have a son carrying a crest with her mother. Ladislava wondered what her reason would be to follow Her Majesty in such a daring revolution. Claiming her position within the empire as heiress to House Martritz, paying her father with the same indifference and coldness he professed to her or, maybe, destroying the crest system that had caused so much pain to her, her mother and half-brother...

She was still lost in her thoughts when a laugh brought her back to that room. Mercedes looked at her, covering her mouth with one of her hands. Ladislava wondered how this girl could read her so easily when she was famous for being a really private person. Mercedes apologized for the indiscretion. Things were complicated, that was true, but at the same time they were simpler than she thought, she said to the general, her heart told her that this was the place she should be, and she decided to trust that feeling. Ladislava blushed. That girl seemed strange, she surely was, but maybe she was too, because in that moment she thought Mercedes was lovely.

Seeing that the bishop was the one in charge of changing her bandages, Ladislava tried to stop her, she didn’t want her blood and sweat to stain those hands that, to her own internal confusion, seemed so delicate and beautiful to her. Perception that lasted no more than a few seconds, because with a reprimand, Mercedes hit her hand with a little more force than necessary to push her away, and asked Ladislava to let her do her job. She didn’t dislike, Mercedes explained, taking care of those who risked their lives on the battlefield, either to protect their loved ones, to defend a cause they believed in or even for mere work. She felt that her place was there, to shelter those lost amid all that chaos. It made her feel less lost too.

Ladislava didn’t remember ever feeling such soft hands, that despite the hard work they did every day, they felt warm, and touched her skin with great care. They talked for a few more minutes, but she could only think of that calm, so elusive sometimes, that Mercedes’s voice made her feel. Like being lulled to sleep. When Mercedes said goodbye, since she had to take care of other patients, Ladislava remained silent for a few minutes, watching her work carefully to rehabilitate other wounded soldiers. And with the passing of time, she was surprised to realize that this interaction hadn’t been enough, that she wanted to continue their conversation, although she didn’t know exactly what to talk about. That strange feeling in her hands, maybe her fingers longed to hold Mercedes’s hands in hers.

"_This_, Your Majesty?", Ladislava didn't want to discuss this issue with someone who was ten years younger, but she knew that Edelgard wouldn't even mention it if it didn't seem important to her.

“You have been part of my personal guard half of my life, Ladislava. Apart from that year I spent at the Academy, you have always been by my side”, perhaps the marketplace wasn’t the best place to be having that conversation, but the general assumed that Edelgard wanted to put her face to face with the person that didn’t allow her to have a peacefully sleep. “You swore eternal loyalty to me years ago. You became my knight, and you swore to live and die for my cause. Avenge my siblings and my mother's pain, pay in sweat and blood for her kindness”. Ladislava watched the girl next to her, as she pronounced everything without looking away from the sunset that slowly fell over the forests and hills that surround Garreg Mach. And something in her heart was moved the moment she noticed the sad smile that had taken hold of the Emperor’s lips. "But, to be sincere with you, that isn’t the world I want to build”.

"Your Majesty, I plan to fulfill that oath to the end”, she said, and the palpable sincerity in her words seemed to sharpen the sadness that her Emperor carried within her. But she couldn't lie to her, Edelgard would see directly through that. "If Her Majesty is thinking about preventing it, I must confess in advance that it will be the only order I will not be able to follow”.

"I see… I am glad to know that I wasn’t wrong in choosing you all those years ago”, Edelgard joked, before turning her attention to a soldier who approached them to ask for information on where they would house the refugees. When they were alone again, Edelgard continued. “But that isn’t what I meant. I need you by my side in this war, I want to see the end of it with all of you”.

"I understood”, Ladislava paused for a few seconds before making the next question. “Why did Her Majesty call for me today?”

"Your loyalty is with me, I have no doubt about that, but...", Edelgard took a few steps forward, as if she wanted to give some privacy to her subordinate for what she would say next. “Your heart yearns for another, am I wrong?"

It wasn’t that the words of her protégé had taken her by surprise, far from it, but for a few minutes Ladislava wasn’t able to find her voice. Her throat had closed and the oppression that she carried within herself since a few years ago sharpened in her chest. Neither of them said anything for a long, almost infinite moment.

"Loving someone isn’t something we can afford in times of war”, the general finally concluded. "That someone like me can afford..."

"That is the world I seek to destroy".

How long had she been feeling that way? She couldn’t precise it. Ladislava only knew with certainty that one day, not different from any other, she was aware of how much she wanted to spend every minute at Mercedes’s side. Talking with her, listening to her voice, making her laugh, seeing the blush that adorned her face from time to time…

After the invasion of Garreg Mach, she was sure that her paths wouldn’t cross again, even on the battlefield. While much of the Empire's forces were in charge of maintaining control within the annexed territories and borders, Edelgard and her allies conducted missions of great importance for the advancement of their cause, but which were of much smaller scale, only a few battalions took part in them. And, although she sometimes saw her helping Manuela and the other priests in the infirmary, Ladislava knew very well that she wasn’t in a position to interrupt Mercedes in the middle of her activities.

But it was the days of relative peace that gave them the opportunity to talk again. It was on an afternoon like any other, a couple of years after their first meeting, when Mercedes appeared in the knight’s hall for help, and Ladislava was the only one there, in the middle of a physical warm-up routine. The bishop told her how happy she was to see her in a better state than last time, and Ladislava couldn't help but be surprised that Mercedes remembered her. She soon agreed to help her with the loading of some provisions that needed to be taken from the barracks to the infirmary. After that day, little by little, they began to spend more time together.

In his spare time, Ladislava offered to help move sick soldiers in the infirmary, which allowed her to talk to Mercedes as much as to strengthen ties with the lower-ranking soldiers. And with the passing of the months, it was Mercedes that began to frequent her practices, both in the training grounds and when the cavalry and riders carried out their formations. Despite being somewhat ashamed to admit it out loud, Ladislava enjoyed demonstrating her physical strength and technique in front of the other woman, who always cheered for her, sitting on the side of the small arena, and healed her later, if her opponent had given more problems than expected. The general could feel her heart pounding a little harder against her chest on those occasions, when Mercedes' hands rested on her skin and muscles to heal them or caressed her face to undo the bruises that adorned it. The happiness Ladislava felt, so honest and natural, when she had that woman's face so close to hers and she could see Mercedes’s sweet smile was intoxicating.

But it was after a particularly complicated battle, where the Kingdom’s forces managed to break their lines and the losses were large on both sides, when Ladislava wondered for the first time if a future other than the one she envisioned since becoming a knight, to live and die by the blade, was possible. The first time her heart wanted something just for her. She remembered well, a pristine memory in her mind. She dismounted from her wyvern outside the monastery main entrance and was immediately surrounded by Mercedes’s arms, who had been waiting for her from the moment the word about the return of the troops spread. The woman's arms held her tightly, clinging with her hands to her neck and armor, drawing Ladislava towards her as if she couldn’t convince herself that the general had returned alive. And Ladislava did the same, her muscles reacted to the warmth of Mercedes without realizing it, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, as if she was born just to hold that woman in her arms. She could feel her tears against one of her cheeks and listen to the sobs that Mercedes was trying so hard to contain. The bishop was telling her that the news from the battlefield had been horrible, that all she could think about was whether she would see Ladislava’s face again. She couldn't stop repeating how much the guilt consumed her. When asked why, Mercedes only replied that she hadn’t said goodbye to her before she left for battle.

It was a habit, after each confrontation, Ladislava always stayed in the stables taking care of her mount, with whom she had always shared a special union. Even during the night. And that day it wasn’t different. But that time, Mercedes kept her company, until the two fell asleep under the cover of a blanket and the protection of the wings of her wyvern. They woke up early the next day, just before dawn, and the bishop suggested having tea on the stairs in front of the dining hall, to see how the sun's rays began to bathe the ancient walls of the monastery and made the surface of the pond shine.

It was amid the tranquility of those hours, that Mercedes shared with Ladislava some of her wishes for the future. To build a humble house in some remote region, a small city where she could open an orphanage for the many children who would eventually lose their parents during the course of the war. She wanted to instruct them and offer them a home, to cure as much as possible the fragility of their hearts. Ladislava didn’t understand at first why Mercedes looked sad when talking about it. When asked, Mercedes hugged her legs, as if she was seeking refuge in becoming something smaller and inaccessible; but, at the same time, her voice reflected a fervent desire to be heard. Without prejudice, without expectations. She explained that, despite the last name she carried, she was still a commoner, she didn’t have many resources to her credit. She simply wondered if all that was just a dream too naive for the times. Ladislava thought about her position within the Empire, some of the privileges it entailed, and Edelgard's plan to dismantle the entire current political system. In response, she told Mercedes about a place, by Hevring, where she had recently marched along the Imperial Army. In that city, there was a unused building that years ago had functioned as a boarding school, and would surely be available to the highest bidder or the Empire once the war ended, or simply would end up collapsing due to abandonment. That time, the conversation was left in just a _maybe_, but the two promised to visit the place someday in the future.

"For many years, too many... I was completely convinced that I was brought to this world only to walk this blood-drenched path and nothing more”, Ladislava could see the tension in Edelgard's shoulders, how she lightly clenched her fists behind her back. “That the only reason I had survived my siblings, my mother, was to avenge them. Free all of us from this sick system that only corrodes the hearts of those born to privilege who should watch over us”. At this point, if it weren't for the gloves, surely, she would have already damaged the palm of one of her hands with her fingernails. "But a few years ago, I met a person like no other, in the most unexpected of places, in the most curious of circumstances..."

"The mercenary”, Ladislava responded without hesitation.

“My professor, yes. I see that you are still as perceptive as always”, Edelgard's body relaxed for a few moments and when she took a few steps forward to position herself next to her protégé, Ladislava could notice the change of expression on the Emperor's face. It looked more serene. "After a few months of knowing her, without even being really aware of it at the time, I began to think about all the experiences I wanted to share and live with her once all this was over”. Almost half a life ago, Ladislava meet the woman at her side, and sometimes she still wasn't convinced of how much she had changed in recent years, of how radiant the Emperor looked when she spoke of her loved one. "From the most trivial, like sharing a tea in the afternoon, to travel a mutual path for the rest of our lives”. Edelgard smiled genuinely, it was a joy for Ladislava to see it. "For the first time in a while, I began to think that I wanted a future beyond the end of this war”.

"Even when she disappeared...", the general understood that she could be exceeding the limits of their relationship, but she wanted to know the answer.

“For years… I lived with the guilt of having dragged that person down a road that maybe she wasn't meant to take. But when my heart seemed to not want to continue, I remembered how, despite having alternatives, she took my hand in hers and decided to walk beside me of her own free will”. There was clear nostalgia in Edelgard's voice, but she also pronounced each phrase with the assurance of someone who has endured the flames of hell and survived. “I just wanted to talk about this with you before you march to Goneril. Everyone must be ready to leave in no more than two days”.

"It will be done, Your Majesty”.

Ladislava stepped aside to bow to Edelgard, and then left immediately to begin preparations for the trip to Goneril. Less than a week ago, the Empire had managed to bend the position of the Alliance, placing itself for the first time in those five long years in a position of advantage over Faerghus. But they had to plan their next movements carefully, so securing total control over the new territories was the most prudent. Regardless, Ladislava couldn’t help feeling disappointed that they had to postpone their trip to Hevring, but she couldn’t specify the exact reason why.

That night, Ladislava dropped exhausted on the sheets of her bed, with barely the energy needed to take off her armor and polish it, as was routine. After a couple of hours, she remained there, watching the ceiling, feeling the cold breeze of the night sneak through a crack in her window to caress her body. When she thought of that remote region of the Empire, Ladislava imagined the nearby shores where the sea that separated them from Brigid broke. Her mind wandered through the vast plains that seemed to beg for someone to cultivate them. And she thought about that old deteriorating building, how Mercedes, some local villagers and her could renovate it in just mere months. Behind it was the beginning of a small hill, perfect for building a house. Raise a home...

That word sounded foreign when she said it, but so sweet at the same time.

A life away from bloody wars, cultivating the land, building a small community, helping the children of the orphanage, raising them and teaching them everything she had learned as a knight and rider, while Mercedes instructed them in things like literature, science and magical arts.

It sounded beautiful, like a future...

Preparations for the trip kept her fully occupied until the same morning they had to leave. Ladislava was getting her wyvern ready, wondering if it would be too impertinent of her to knock on the door of Mercedes's room so early in the morning, when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. When she turned around, there she was, the woman who had occupied her mind all this time.

"You weren’t going to leave without saying goodbye, right?", the slight tone of disappointment in the bishop's voice hurt her a little.

“Do you really think I would leave without seeing you before? I haven’t failed on any occasion since that time”, Ladislava momentarily left the mount on her wyvern, without adjusting it yet, and approached Mercedes, who hadn’t moved from her position. "No, even if it had been rude to wake you up, I would have knocked on your door anyway”.

Mercedes said nothing. Without looking her in the eyes yet, she carefully touched Ladislava’s armor, going over its lines with her fingers, resting one of her palms in the place over her heart. She finally looked up and there was Ladislava, waiting for her, with a smile. Mercedes only wanted to cry, as every time they had to part, the bad omens didn’t leave her alone.

"I will pray for you, every day, and I will wait for your return...", Ladislava had so much to say in response and, at the same time, she just wanted to remain silent and listen to that voice until she had no choice but to leave. Listen to it until it’s embedded in her mind and heart, and take it everywhere with her. "Come back to me, Ladislava”, Mercedes caressed the general's cheeks, as if wanting to memorize every line of expression on her face, as if she wasn't going to see her again. “It's an order, do you understand? Come back to me".

Something felt different. Mercedes always acted demurely, keeping her feelings to herself for the good of others. The times when Ladislava had seen her upset, angry, or even sad were just a few, and when it came to feelings like excitement or happiness, she always took care not to overdo it, not to raise her voice too much. Ladislava could notice those subtleties, but she had never seen the extent of the contrast until that moment. _Why…?_

She carefully held Mercedes's chin with her fingers, forcing the bishop to look her straight in the eyes. Finding no resistance, Ladislava dive into the sea that was Mercedes's eyes, deep, mysteriously calm, but she knew that they also hid surges and storms. She sought in them the answers she wanted to hear so much, the confirmation that she wasn’t the only one who felt that pressing oppression in her chest, that it was some kind of liberation that the both of them searched for.

"Is that an order then?", Ladislava didn't know at what minute their faces had approached to the point of being able to feel each other's breath. The intensity with which they looked at each other was hypnotizing. Their lips trembled slightly, yearning for a touch.

"You must come back-", Mercedes failed to finish her sentence before Ladislava sealed her lips with hers. First gently, still somewhat fearful of the bishop's response, but deepening their contact when Mercedes took Ladislava by the neck with one hand, bringing the general closer to her, leaving her with no other alternative. Nor is it that any of them wanted that moment to end.

Ladislava had shared a few kisses here and there with some of her battalion companions before, but never in this way. Those kisses had never made her feel such an explosion of emotions. She could notice Mercedes' inexperience, when sometimes they failed to coordinate at all, and their teeth slightly collided. Mercedes seemed to be ashamed of this, but Ladislava just smiled and kept planting kisses on her lips. And when the bishop took some distance to have a little breath, Ladislava continued kissing the corner of her lips, caressing her cheeks and leaving a kissing path from there to her chin. Mercedes sighed next to her ear, totally overwhelmed by the sensations. When the initial emotion subsided a bit, Ladislava gave Mercedes a few more kisses on one of her cheeks, to end with one on her forehead.

The two laughed when they saw their faces again and noticed how red they were.

"I will return to you”, Ladislava assured her, climbing into the saddle she has finished adjusting. The sun has just risen completely over the mountains and it was time to leave. Ladislava leaned forward so that Mercedes caressed her face for the last time and took advantage to kiss the palm of her hand before returning to standing up again on her wyvern. "It’s a promise. Sooner rather than later, I will return to your side”.

The animal took a few steps forward, spreading its wings to shake them vigorously and rise to the heavens. When they were high enough, Ladislava let out an exclamation of joy directed to the heavens.

A future to return to, sounds exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical error. English is not my first language.  
I thought about finishing the story mentioning the events at the end of the "Protecting Garreg Mach" chapter of Crimson Flower, but I finally decided to write a more open ending... Ladislava deserves to be happy.


End file.
